「L E T T E R 」—
by Hatsuyuki Akari
Summary: Surat kejujuran yang membuat hati seorang gadis berdetak secara tidak normal. ( Ore!Aka x Reader )


Disclaimer : _All of the applied materials belongs to their respective owner._

Warning : _Typo(s), Ore!Akashi. Fluff, maybe?_

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyesap _café au lait_ dengan tenang. Benda lunak tak bertulang miliknya mengecap manisnya susu dan pahitnya _espresso_ dalam perbandingan 1:3. Dia menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja tanpa menimbulkan suara benturan yang keras. Buku novel yang tergeletak di samping cangkir diambilnya. Dibukanya buku itu selembar demi selembar.

Ketika halaman seratus dua puluh dibuka, sepucuk surat meluncur jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dia meraih surat itu ke dalam jangkauannya. Surat itu bersampul warna toska.

Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka lipatan tutup surat. Sebuah kertas berukuran sedang terhimpit di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Mata sekelam langit malam itu mulai menyusuri rentetan kata yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa.

* * *

「 _Untuk [Name] ..._

 _Ketika kau melihat surat ini, mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah manusia kurang kerjaan serta terkonyol yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi ketahuilah, aku hanya ingin menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari orang lain. Sosok yang selalu kau ingat dan kau taruh keberadaannya di sudut hatimu yang paling dalam._

 _Entah apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini —ketika malam tiba, aku terbangun dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja belajarku. Kutarik secarik kertas putih kosong yang entah mengapa menarik minatku malam itu, kugoreskan tinta hitam yang selalu kau banggakan. Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, karena menurutku, goresan tinta ini tidak dapat menunjukkan berapa besarnya kasih sayang dan cintaku untukmu._

 _Kita tumbuh bersama dan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan satu sama lainnya. Kita mempunyai jalan pikiran yang sama. Kita menyelami pikiran satu sama lainnya. Kita tahu apa yang lain inginkan tanpa bertanya. Terkadang, kita saling mengejek, membuat yang lainnya jengkel walaupun hanya sedikit. Mungkin nanti kita akan saling mengambil sesuatu secara sepihak untuk di kabulkan. (Kita berdua sama-sama egois, ingat?)_

 _Tapi sesekali, contohnya adalah hari ini, aku merenungkan dan menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku untuk dapat hidup dengan gadis terhebat yang pernah kutemui._

 _Kau masih dan akan selalu bersinar, kau juga selalu mempesona dan menginspirasiku. Membuatku menjadi makhluk egois yang menginginkanmu demi diriku seorang. Tetapi kau juga membimbingku menuju ke arah yang lebih baik. Kau berhasil membuatku tahu betapa bodohnya frasa : 'Di dunia ini, kemenangan adalah segalanya, yang menang akan menulis sejarah sedangkan yang kalah hanya bisa menerimanya.'_

 _Kau adalah objek yang selalu kudambakan, alasan pertama akan eksistensiku di muka bumi ini._

 _Apakah kau ingat bagaimana caraku melakukan pendekatan denganmu? Cara yang unik, bukan? ( 1+1 = 2, but me and you we are equal to one. [Aku masih mengingat reaksimu; wajahmu memerah dan matamu mengeluarkan cairan bening.] )  
_

 _ **Donut leaf**_ _me alone._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Akashi Seijuurou._ 」

* * *

Kau menaruh tangan kananmu di atas mulut (menyampuli mulutmu dengan daging tangan). Sejujurnya, kau terharu. _Ketika malam ..._ , kata-kata itu ... Terlalu romantis untuk ukuran seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Kau mengambil sehelai kertas putih dan sebuah pena dari dalam tas, lalu kau mulai menorehkan tinta di atas kertas suci.

* * *

「 _Untuk Seijuurou ..._

 _Sungguh, aku sangat senang ketika membaca surat darimu. Awalnya kupikir, kau hanya sedang iseng saja jadi mengirimkanku sebuah surat. Tapi ternyata, kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat romantis._

 _Malam? Seharusnya kau melanjutkan acara tidurmu, Sei-kun. Bukan berjalan menuju meja belajar.  
Kau tidak perlu menulis atau mengucapkan kata-kata yang romantis, karena semua tingkah lakumu sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan rasa yang sangat besar. Mungkin lebih besar dari matahari? Iya kan?_

 _Ya, kita berdua memang sama-sama egois. Kita jarang memikirkan perasaan yang lain ketika sedang terobsesi dengan sesuatu. Kau ingat ketika aku mendorong Momoi dari tangga? Itu karena aku cemburu. Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!_

 _Aku selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Tuhan telah menjawab semua doaku karena dia telah mempertemukan diriku denganmu._

 _Kau selalu menjadi orang yang memenangkan hatiku, Seijuurou. ( Karena jika ada orang lain, kau pasti akan membakar orang itu habis-habisan. )_

 _Aku ingat itu. Cara melakukan pendekatan a la emperor tidak buruk ternyata. Dan, hei! Bagaimana kau masih mengingatnya? Itu sudah d-u-a tahun yang lalu!_

 _Sure, i will never **leaf** you alone. Because you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the one for me and i am the one for you. You take the both of us and we're the perfect._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu (juga),_

 _[Surname] [Name]_ 」

* * *

Kau berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langkah kakimu membawa tubuhmu ke arah loker nomor dua puluh bagian kelas A.

Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri.

Sepi? _Check._

Sunyi? _Check._

Horror? _No._

Dengan langkah merayap —kau memasukkan satu-persatu digit kode loker milik Akashi. Secara cepat pula kau memasukkan surat itu lalu membanting pintu loker. Dilanjutkan dengan melakukan lari _sprint_ sampai rumah.

.

Akashi menyeka beberapa bulir peluh yang menghiasi pelipisnya. Handuk kecil yang menggantung di area lehernya basah oleh keringat. Dia membuka lokernya lalu menaruh handuknya. Tatapan matanya teralihkan, kini ia menatap sepucuk surat bersampul toska. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Tangan kekarnya menarik surat itu, di bukanya —lalu di baca.

 _..._

Sebuah kekehan terdengar di koridor bagian kelas A. Akashi menatap geli surat yang ditulis olehmu. Dia melipat kertas itu dengan rapi lalu menutup pintu lokernya.

 _Karena kau sudah memberi sebuah kejutan yang menarik, tentu kau harus dikasih hadiah 'kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

a/n : Sedang tergila-gila dengan yang namanya surat kejujuran. Di sekolah saya, surat ini bersampul toska dan isinya merupakan curahan hati yang paling dalam dan harus menyinggung nama makanan [padahal sedang puasa]. Kalau punyanya surat dengan sampul warna putih, siap-siap warnain sendiri ya!  
Untuk adegan terakhir, silakan gunakan imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Saya tidak mau membuat batal puasa orang. xd

 _café au lait : Latte, kopi susu.  
_

 _1+1 = 2, but me and you we are equal to one. ( Satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, tetapi aku dan kamu adalah satu. )  
_

 _Donut leaf : Maksudnya adalah do not leave._

fic single (gatau kapan mau debutnya.) Kritik, saran, serta review memberi semangat untuk menulis dan memperbaiki karya.


End file.
